A revoloution with five quotes
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Behind what we see in Rayman revoloutin. With five quotes. Friendship/hurt/comfort/tragedy/Angst/fantasy/adventure


A revolution with five quotes

1

Grief and Sorrow

**As only New Yorkers know, if you can get through the twilight, you'll live through the night. **

**Dorothy Parker.**

Rayman had two new hates that reached the top of his list instantly.

10. Globox doing rain dances in his sleep

9. Seeing the kids cry.

8. His friends being hurt.

7. Cold days.

6. His hands and feet wandering off in his sleep.

5. Ly losing her temper.

4. Piranhas

3. Murphy repeating himself half a dozen times.

2. Robots

1. Admiral Razourbeard.

Just thinking the name made him clench his fists with anger. The leader of the robot pirates had:

Enslaved his friends, blown the heart of the world into one thousand Lums which were now scattered across the word weakening him and his friend Ly, slaughtered the creatures of his world for their meat, bulldozed homes and worst of all, slaughtering .

Rayman couldn't get the scene out of his head. When his eyes were either closed or open he could still picture it clearly.

_24 hours earlier_

_Rayman, Ly, Globox and his 4 of his children, Betilla and the Teensies were shoved violently _

_Through to a grand looking room with red velvet hanging off the walls and spread across the floor. There was a large throne like object at the far end of the room that looked like it had been polished every five minutes._

"_Greetings, people." Said a rusty voice that sounded like a badly built machine that made them all baulk._

_The throne spun around that revealed a stoat robot wearing striped clothing and a large brown admiral's hat with a skull and spanners stitched on the front. He had a zigzagged slab of metal across his face that just made his poison yellow eyes unnoticeable._

"_Who are you?" Rayman asked sourly. _

_The robot glared at him, making him know he made a new enemy. _

"_I, limbless runt, am the Admiral Razourbeard of this ship, the buccaneer! I have taken over your world."_

_They all stared at him, "Oh yeah, the chains and the being shoved in at gun point really gave us a few hints." _

_Razourbeard's metal fingers curled into fists. "You won't be able to talk like that for long! Take them away._

_Betilla pushed in front. "Wait a moment! Why are you doing this? We've done nothing to you!"_

"_No, but I've heard about, Polokus."_

_Rayman and Globox exchanged glances as Ly's mouth drop._

_Rayman looked at Betilla, whose face was written with pure horror. _

"_You wouldn't dare!" She screeched. _

"_Soldiers! Take the limbless runt, the grey shrimps, the toads and the girl to their cells, while I deal with this loud mouth." _

_More robots came in hauling Rayman and the Teensies by the scruff of their clothing and Ly, Globox and his children dragged off by their arms out of the room. The doors closed, Rayman was struggling as where the Teensies and the Globox child. Ly cupped her hand that formed a silver sphere and threw it at the pirates holding Globox. _

_The robots fell apart instantly; Ly threw another one into Globox's unexpected mouth and he swallowed it. _

"_Globox! Get out of here!" She yelled. Globox looked at his children and then ran out of site._

_Rayman was too busy pushing off pirates of himself, the Teensies and the kids when suddenly, he heard a scream that made his blood run cold._

"_Betilla!" He called out but all he felt was something metallic hit his head and darkness filling his vision. _

Now Rayman sat in his cell, running his nails against the wooden floor.

All he could here was the sound of machinery and his friends cowering in small cages. "I hate you Razourbeard." He muttered slumping himself against the wall. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second. The heart of the world had been destroyed which was why he was weakening.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Rayman?"

Rayman felt something rocking his foot as he opened his eyes. Globox was sitting by him with worried eyes. Rayman felt his heart warm with hope as he flung himself onto Globox.

"Globox! My friend!"

"Are you ok, Rayman?" Globox asked setting him down.

"Not really...I feel weak and my powers have disappeared." Rayman said bowing his head.

He looked back up at his friend, you know Globox...I think this might be the end..." He dropped his head again.

"No! Not the end! Globox bring good gift from Ly!" Globox blurted out.

Rayman lifted his head with pure hope plastered on his face. "Ly, the fairy?"

Globox reached into his mouth and pulled out the shining silver sphere.

"A silver Lum!" Rayman grinned, the Lum divided into several small spheres and circled around him. "Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me...Globox we're saved!" The tiny spheres disappeared into the circle on his torso. "My fist is back to full strength! Yahoooo!" He cheered leaping in the air.

The two of them looked around, until the little determined limbless man's eyes landed on a rusty looking grid.

He turned to Globox, "Let's go and see Ly! She'll give me all my powers back."


End file.
